<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NEVER END by sakura0806</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189410">NEVER END</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura0806/pseuds/sakura0806'>sakura0806</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura0806/pseuds/sakura0806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※本篇有少量R18描寫</p><p>※私設黑澤知道安達有魔法</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤/安達</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NEVER END</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蛋液接觸到鐵鍋發出刺耳的滋滋聲、味噌湯的香氣、杯盤碰撞的聲響，然後是癢癢地、宛如絲綢般的觸碰落在了臉頰與鬢角間，安達睜開雙眼，那張與自己日夜相伴的熟悉臉孔便立時映入眼簾。</p><p>「早安，安達。」黑澤開口，原本在對方頰邊作亂的右手也順勢收回，不留一絲痕跡；但其實不這麼做也無所謂，因為才從床上坐起的安達眼神還有些迷茫，根本沒注意到剛剛遭受戀人騷擾的事實。</p><p>「早安…」安達說，下床伸伸懶腰，飯菜的香氣隨著呼吸竄入鼻腔，讓他不由自主地對著黑澤微笑，說了一句：「好香啊。」</p><p>而黑澤也揚起唇角，彎起的眼眸如一彎新月。</p><p>「去刷牙洗臉吧，我早飯準備好了。」</p><p>*</p><p>氣象預報說鋒面來襲，天氣將在未來兩周內達到最冷，於是那條紅黑白相間的圍巾便在主人的堅持下常駐在安達脖子上，保護它不受冷風侵襲。而家裡的棉被內裡，也早早被黑澤塞入保暖力極佳的羽絨被芯，成了寒冷日子裡總是賴床的罪魁禍首。</p><p>「果然還是應該把羽絨被芯抽掉比較好。」洗完臉後完全清醒的安達，在反省近期有些糜爛的生活作息後表示，然後立刻遭到黑澤皺著眉頭反對：「感冒怎麼辦？」</p><p>「應該不會吧，畢竟我都這樣睡好幾年了…」</p><p>「但還是注意一點比較好吧？你起不來我會叫你啊。」黑澤說，臉上表情很自然，彷彿這句話就如同字面含意那般的純潔，沒有包含其他特殊含意。但已交往數月，安達深知黑澤總是以表面平和來包裝內心的暗潮湧動，所以在聽見他說這句話時，輕輕地用膝蓋碰了碰黑澤的腿。</p><p>
  <i>（今天安達的睡臉也好可愛！！！果然剛剛應該多拍幾張才對！）<br/>（安達說怕棉被太舒服起不來，今天是不是也可以藉此來要求留宿？）<br/>（最近都住在安達家裡，感覺就像同居了一樣，有點太過幸福了。）</i>
</p><p>原來是想留宿啊。聽完心聲的安達忍不住笑了出來，黑澤疑惑的眼神在看見兩人膝蓋相觸後化為無奈的微笑。「安達，你作弊了。」<br/>假裝沒有聽到戀人的指控，安達一邊喝著熱騰騰的味噌湯，一邊狀似不經意地開口：「就麻煩黑澤明天叫我起床了。」</p><p> </p><p>吃完早飯，他們準備出門。今天是已經延宕了將近兩周的約會日，雖然不是第一次約會，安達仍在訂下日子後的幾天便開始失眠。以往參加聯誼，他都是拿柘植寫的小說來參考（當然，在得知好友跟他一樣是戀愛經驗為零的處男後，他對於小說內容是否還具參考價值表示存疑），之後雖然透過網路找了一些別人寫的約會攻略，但光是「主動表示親暱」這項，安達就已經宣告投降。</p><p>至於柘植，安達想盡可能避開跟他見面的機會──除非他不再一直炫耀自己的戀人有多可愛。安達甚至懷疑，如果哪天柘植和黑澤變成朋友，搞不好過沒多久，他就會在書店看到《我的戀人──柘植、黑澤的小說與詩詞合集》在書架販售。</p><p>光想像就讓人覺得非常害羞。</p><p>反正自己有聽到黑澤心音的魔法，就藉著聽取心聲，做出適當地回應吧。安達一邊想著，一邊跟著黑澤並肩走出家門。在經過小巷時，黑澤的手指悄悄地越界，勾住他的手指，於是他也將手掌張開，一伸一握，使彼此雙手成了互相包覆的狀態。</p><p>然後他抬起頭，對上黑澤也正微笑看著他的雙眼。</p><p>「只能到車站前喔。」刻意忽略耳朵傳來的灼熱，安達盡力裝作不在意地說道。</p><p>「嗯，到車站就放手。」好在對方也溫柔地沒有戳破。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>雖然是假日，但電車上的人潮依舊兇猛。若不是黑澤眼疾手快，將安達拉進車廂的同時，側身把他護在懷裡，安達估計自己的腦袋會在被一連串吵雜心音干擾前，就先因無法呼吸而感覺窒息。</p><p>因為昨晚在他家住下了，所以當黑澤靠近時，安達並沒有聞到對方慣用的香水味，取而代之的是自家洗髮精的清香。香味不同所帶來的差異，讓安達在這人滿為患的列車上，再一次感受到眼前這個男子與自身關係有多親密，而這樣的認知也讓原本難受的空間頓時舒緩許多，連空氣也變得清爽起來。</p><p>「在想什麼？」注意到安達表情的變化，黑澤輕聲地問。</p><p>安達正要回答，卻被一陣音調略高的笑語聲吸引了注意。順著聲音方向看去，不遠處的那群女高中生正不好意思地摀住嘴巴，向周遭被打擾到的乘客們點頭致歉。但沒多久幾人又開始興奮地聊起天，雖然聲音不大，但仍舊傳進安達的耳朵。</p><p>「欸？妳真的跟那個人交往囉？他到底哪一點好啊？」<br/>「妳這什麼意思嘛！那妳又為什麼會想跟妳男朋友交往？說出他的五項優點！」<br/>「欸～～這也太難了吧。」</p><p>戀人的五個優點？安達看了看黑澤，心想如果是自己來說的話，首先上榜的絕對是媲美餐廳等級的料理手藝，再來大概是對任何事情都勇往直前的態度，以及不管交給他什麼樣的工作都能如期完成的安心感；縱使妄想小劇場有點多，但分寸卻拿捏得極好，大概除了自己之外，別人都無法探究到他內心真正的想法吧。</p><p>只有他知道最真實的黑澤，而他也喜歡這樣的黑澤。</p><p>「嗯？不舒服嗎？」許久都沒有得到安達的回覆，黑澤以為他是因為太過悶熱而感覺不適，下意識地又往後退了幾步，企圖為他爭取更大的空間。但安達只是搖搖頭，趁著多數人都仰頭努力呼吸上方新鮮空氣時，悄悄地牽住了戀人的手。</p><p>「沒事，因為你讓一切都很好。」</p><p> </p><p>在遊樂園一起玩了幾項遊樂設施，兩人便在一家聽說評價很高的可麗餅店停下腳步。</p><p>在香蕉布朗尼和草莓奶油兩種口味中猶豫再三，安達最終選擇了前者，而黑澤在他點餐後迅速決定好餐點──正是被安達拋棄的後者。</p><p>「23號的客人，您們的香蕉布朗尼和草莓奶油好囉。」十分鐘後，店員出聲喊道。兩人過去取餐，安達望著黑澤手上的可麗餅，突然有些懊悔，果然還是應該點草莓奶油才對。</p><p>正想著，黑澤已經把可麗餅遞了過來。「要吃一口嗎？」</p><p>竟然被發現了。</p><p>「黑澤，你真的沒有聽取別人心聲的魔法嗎？」安達不禁脫口而出，眼神滿是被猜中心思的驚詫，讓黑澤忍不住笑出聲來，把可麗餅湊上他的唇：「我只想努力讀懂你的心。」</p><p>*</p><p>在安達坦承自己是魔法使後，兩人度過了一段小小的尷尬期。</p><p>並沒有吵架，只是關係上的不對等讓彼此都需要時間思考。安達單純認為魔法讓他明白了黑澤的愛戀，促使他跨越自己設下的界線，踏進黑澤的世界裡；但黑澤卻震驚自己在安達面前竟是如此赤裸，縱使這代表對方接受自己最真實的一面，可那隱藏在光鮮外表下的黑暗面，總是會在夜深人靜的時候冒出頭來，嘲笑般地問道：「你確定最真實的自己值得被愛嗎？」</p><p>安達沒有戀愛經驗，他的反應與回饋都是出自真心，沒有半分虛假；但黑澤卻不同，在與人的交往過程中，他已經學會去合乎社會規範，做一個受人稱讚的「好情人」。他早就忘了最初怎麼與他人交往，太習慣戴上面具的結果，反而對戀人看見的真實感到自卑起來了。</p><p>等意識到的時候，黑澤已經沒辦法自然地碰觸安達了。當距離感產生後，黑澤一方面擔心安達會因此縮回殼裡封閉起來，一方面卻又對真實的自己充滿了不自信。那段時間焦慮感幾乎快要把他擊垮，可安達卻給予他一個只會在夢裡出現的答案──他主動來找他。</p><p>「我是一個可怕的人喔。」明明眼睛都已經紅了，聲音也哽咽到顫抖，黑澤卻還是以違背心意的勸告口吻，試圖將安達推得老遠：「我怕……我們最後連朋友都做不成。」</p><p>
  <i>（我容易吃醋、總是習慣用笑容掩飾所有情緒…）<br/>（用瘋狂的妄想暗戀你整整七年，如此漫長的時間，我的內心早已扭曲…）<br/>（不想嚇到安達，既然如此，不如維持好同事的距離。）</i>
</p><p>「你就說出來吧。」安達輕聲說道，雖然神情有些怯弱，目光卻很堅定。他打碎了黑澤在心裡預期的結果，用全然迥異的態度，向黑澤提出要求：「魔法不會一直存在的，它會消失，在那之前…」安達猶豫了一下，卻還是緩慢、顫抖地伸初手抱住黑澤，「我希望不依靠魔法也能知道你想做什麼。」</p><p>「你……知道說這話代表什麼意思嗎？」沉默了好久好久，黑澤才從嘴裡逬出這麼一句。</p><p>安達紅著臉點了點頭。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上在之後變得有些失控，明明是寒冷的冬季，房間卻因為情慾而讓人覺得炙熱難耐，黑澤坐在安達的背後，與他十指相扣、雙腿交纏。這是一個比以往都還要親密的姿勢，黑澤抱著安達，簡直像要把他嵌進胸口裡的那樣緊。</p><p>但安達沒有拒絕這個擁抱，還略顯僵硬地側過頭，在黑澤臉頰上留下一吻。黑澤不知道該怎麼形容自己現在的心情，他知道自己現在展現出的霸道與強烈佔有慾一定讓對方很不習慣，可安達卻沒有逃，甚至像是默許自己「做什麼都可以」。</p><p>黑澤這才發現，原來自己錯得離譜。一直以來他都認為安達太過不自信、不懂得拒絕，所以總是留意對方是否需要幫助，並壓抑偶爾湧現的慾望。但人是會成長的，隨著關係日漸親密，安達也漸漸接受了他一些過去可能會被認為是「踰矩」的行為，而他卻仍以過往的認知在與安達相處。</p><p>
  <i>（所以在知道自己的慾望是這麼直白地呈現在安達眼前時，感覺到羞恥。）<br/>（這樣小心翼翼地喜歡一個人，還是第一次。）</i>
</p><p>「真的…好喜歡安達。」黑澤喃喃，將頭埋進了安達的肩頸，他沒有想過內心千瘡百孔的自己，竟然有一天也可以被人溫柔的擁抱。</p><p>「我也是，很喜歡這樣的你。」安達如此回應雖然簡單，卻是黑澤這輩子所聽過最動聽的情話。</p><p>*</p><p>最後一個遊樂設施是遊樂園約會的情侶定番摩天輪，兩人坐在同一側，一起望著下方的人群，有一搭沒一搭的聊著天。</p><p>車廂逐漸往最高處邁進，黑澤突然開口：「安達聽過摩天輪的傳說嗎？」</p><p>「你是說…在摩天輪最高處接吻的戀人，會一輩子在一起什麼的嗎？」安達感覺內心警鈴大作，他已經猜到黑澤想做什麼了。「那只是少女漫畫的情節吧，而且間隔這麼近，前面車廂的人在做什麼都看得到。」</p><p>「也是呢…但是，還是想跟安達這麼做。」</p><p>「欸？」</p><p>「要把內心話好好說出來。」黑澤笑著，牽起安達的手，「安達說過的，我有好好地在執行喔。」</p><p>
  <i>（雖然只是傳說，但好希望能因此跟安達一直在一起）</i>
</p><p>摩天輪升到最高處。</p><p>「…到最高點了。」原本以為這個話題會這麼過去，安達卻在這時開口。黑澤愣愣地轉頭，對方雖然臉頰泛紅，卻沒有迴避他的目光。</p><p>
  <i>（啊，這個人到底還能夠多可愛呢。）</i>
</p><p>將外套撐開遮住前面車廂人的視線，黑澤輕輕地將唇貼上了安達的。</p><p>而安達閉上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>返程時已是薄暮時分。</p><p>本來是想回安達家的，但體力透支的兩人不想再和歸家的人群擠同一輛電車，於是決定搭計程車回距離遊樂園比較近的黑澤家，反正黑澤家裡什麼都有，安達不擔心自己沒衣服可換。</p><p>洗完澡後的兩人窩在客廳裡看一齣驚悚片，黑澤卻發現自己無法專心在劇情上──因為抱著小腿、縮著身體瞇眼看螢幕的安達實在太過可愛了。</p><p>（好想碰安達、好想親吻他。）</p><p>螢幕裡的兇手突然從背後襲擊主角，安達發出一聲驚呼，緊張的劇情讓他不自覺抓住了黑澤的手臂，然後耳根瞬間紅了起來。</p><p>「專心看電影！」他瞪了黑澤一眼，卻一點都不讓人覺得凶狠，於是黑澤的手指沿著髮梢，慢慢地貼上安達的後頸，而後是氣息纏繞上來，將細細碎碎的吻落在了安達的肩膀與臉頰上。</p><p>互相坦承後黑澤就習慣以撒嬌來拉近與安達的距離。雖然安達一開始還有些害羞和不習慣，但久了也漸漸接受，甚至覺得這樣的黑澤像小狗一樣可愛。</p><p>但今天的狀況有些許的不同。</p><p>耳朵彷彿跟著心跳聲一起隨著黑澤的氣息燃燒殆盡。安達側過臉直視黑澤，那雙原本如黑玉般溫潤透亮的眼眸，此刻已顯得躁動不安，接著是黑澤的手指撫上他的臉。因為碰觸而傳遞過來強烈心音讓安達思緒有些渾沌，然後順從地閉上了雙眼。</p><p>一開始只是單純的唇瓣相貼，但隨著時間的拉長，安達因呼吸不順而嘴巴微張，給對方侵門踏戶的機會。此刻已無人關心電影主角的發展，客廳傳出的聲響變得愈發曖昧，黑澤在感覺安達需要換氣的時候放開了他，在看見安達紅著臉喘氣時，笑著低啞著嗓子問道。</p><p>「可以嗎？」</p><p>安達再次瞪了黑澤一眼，依舊是沒有任何的魄力。他當然明白黑澤真正想問的是什麼，顫抖著手引領黑澤碰觸他的胸口，感受他如同雷鳴般的心跳。</p><p>「有時候…你不用這麼溫柔也可以。」</p><p>多露出一點除了微笑之外的表情，偶爾蠻橫不講理也不要緊。感情本來就像人生一樣不可能一直一帆風順，往後沒有了魔法日子裡，可能會因為誤解而吵架，但希望在爭吵之後，依舊能因為愛而選擇理解，然後透過不斷地溝通，找到一條適合彼此相處的界線。</p><p>安達不清楚這些含意黑澤是不是都懂，但要他直白地說出口實在過於困難。黑澤橫抱起他進了房間，將他困在柔軟的床面。期間兩人的目光始終沒有移開，眼裡只看得見彼此，也只剩下彼此。</p><p>吻再次落下，比平常的吻帶有更多的侵略性。安達仰頭承受著，感受黑澤的手鑽進他的睡衣內，撫摸著他的胸口，那異樣的感覺安達忍不住顫抖，在擁吻的間隙中溢出一聲淺淺地喘息。</p><p>睡衣在急躁的動作被扯開丟在床下，兩人以初生般的赤裸坦誠相對。黑澤一邊吻弄著安達的耳朵，手也同時撫上那被他稱為「軟如白玉」的肚子。安達似乎也想到同一件事情，有些抗拒地掙扎了一下，使黑澤忍不住笑了。</p><p>「你、你笑什麼！」<br/>「沒事、沒有。」看著安達燒紅的臉蛋，黑澤雖然知道自己這彆腳的謊言一定很快就會被自己的心音戳破，但他並不在意。溫柔纏綿的吻自耳後逐漸往下，掠過腰際，然後轉而攻擊大腿間最脆弱的部位。</p><p>「等、等一下…」安達沒想到黑澤竟然會做到這種程度，整個人陷入了極度地慌亂，而黑澤只在他臉上留下安撫的一吻，仍是伸手向床頭櫃，從第一個抽屜裡取出了潤滑劑和保險套。</p><p>「你、你……」安達連話都無法說得完整了，他不是沒想過會跟黑澤走到更親密的一步，也上網做了一些功課，只不過因為這些事情光想像就令人覺得害羞，所以每次的「預習」都是草草收場。雖然黑澤也會引導他相互撫慰，不過遲遲沒有更進一步的動作，安達也就繼續逃避著這件事。</p><p>卻沒想到竟然在今天突然要實戰演練。</p><p>「怎麼了？」<br/>「……」<br/>「不說話，那就繼續了喔？」</p><p>安達的腦內已糊成一片，根本不曉得應該拒絕還是接受。最後乾脆半挺起身，把頭埋在黑澤的頸間，來個眼不見為淨。而黑澤一隻手在他後頸間輕輕撫慰，另一隻手則是擠了一些潤滑劑，往安達後方的私密處試探。</p><p>指尖進入產生的鈍痛感向上蔓延，安達維持被抱坐的姿勢，僵硬地將手環住了黑澤的脖頸，意識矇矓間他聞到了一抹淡淡的清香，是黑澤洗髮精的味道，與他身上的一模一樣。這項認知讓安達想起了現在擁抱自己的人正是自己的戀人，於是繃緊的神經漸漸舒緩下來，喘息聲也因情緒的放鬆而無法停歇。</p><p>慾望更加高漲，黑澤的吻也愈發地猛烈和霸道，擴張的動作變得急促而劇烈，惡意地一直刺激著同一點。安達感覺全身都在發熱，快感與痛楚讓他開口只能發出陣陣的呻吟。但好在此刻無需更多的言語，光是嗓音的急促、快慢和高低，就已足夠讓黑澤感知安達的所有情緒。</p><p>黑澤將安達重新放回床上，將慾望套上保險套，抵住安達的身體，深深地看著他。<br/>而安達將手撫上他的臉，雖然臉色依舊紅潤，卻揚起了一抹、溫柔到像是將信任全然交予對方的微笑。</p><p>「我愛你。」</p><p>這聲愛語伴隨著疼痛，安達在被進入的時候腦海一片空白，內心卻湧起一陣強烈的滿足感。他抱緊了黑澤，在他的背上留下指甲的痕跡，感受黑澤在他的皮膚烙上吻痕，混亂的氣息打在脖頸，以及體內那屬於對方的熾熱溫度。</p><p>黑澤本以為自己可以游刃有餘地掌控著步調，為安達的第一次留下美好感受。可現在他卻感覺自己什麼都無法思考，只想用手和吻，還有性器不斷地給予戀人刺激，然後聽見戀人因快感產生的喘息。縱使安達在期間說了什麼「等一下」、「不行了」等要他停下來的求饒，但他此刻只想放縱自己的本性，放肆地誤解戀人的意思，將自身狠狠地撞進對方的身體裡。</p><p>結束的時候黑澤撫開安達額前汗濕的髮，親吻了他的額頭一下，而安達雖感覺渾身都沒了力氣，手卻還是勾著黑澤的項頸，反以額頭摩擦黑澤的鼻子。</p><p>「還好嗎？」<br/>「嗯。」<br/>「一起去洗澡吧？」<br/>「嗯。」</p><p>情緒的表達在歲月的洗禮下變得含蓄理智，以成熟且強大的模樣來抵禦周遭的侵害，只在對方身邊時才透露出原有的熱烈與瘋狂。兩人用溫暖的擁抱包裹住彼此的猶疑和不安，互相依偎在側，口中說出的任何話都代表著愛。</p><p>他們在最好的時間遇到了彼此，並談了一段最好的戀愛。</p><p>柔和的月光從窗簾的間隙照進室內，已重新梳洗乾淨的兩人躺在床上相擁入眠，手掌與手掌相觸，最後默契地牽上，當然，是十指相扣。</p><p>
  <b>──如何用一句話來表達這一場30歲戀愛？</b>
</p><p>若是他們醒著，或許會說，是永不結束。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>